


Forgive

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-06
Updated: 2007-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'"Ready to forgive me for being an ass?" he queries, putting on knee on the bed, mattress dipping with his weight.'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Written for Diana ([](http://l0stdrag0n.livejournal.com/profile)[**l0stdrag0n**](http://l0stdrag0n.livejournal.com/)), got her permission to share with the world. Uber-quick and fantabulous beta by the always marvelous [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/)**arabella_hope**, my very own Beta Queen.

He opens the door, tentative. Sticks his head in before stepping the rest of the way inside and closing the door.

"Still mad?" he asks, hands deep in the pockets of his jeans.

You shake your head no. He takes a few steps towards the bed where you sit reading.

"Ready to forgive me for being an ass?" he queries, putting one knee on the bed, mattress dipping with his weight.

You shrug, ready to forgive him but wanting to make him sweat a little. He puts the other knee on the bed, balancing himself with his palms flat on the duvet.

"Gonna make me work for it?" he murmurs, leaning over to kiss the pale, bare skin of your shoulder. You try to hide your smile but he sees it anyway.

He nudges the strap of your tank top down and sucks kisses into your skin. You shiver and he moves to sit behind you, tugging your tank top up and off until you are left in only your panties. You lean back into him, hiss out a breath when his large hands cup your breasts, rough thumbs brushing across your nipples, his teeth dragging slowly across your neck and shoulder. Your head falls back against his cotton clad shoulder as you cover his hands with your own.

"Forgive me?" he rumbles in your ear, breath moist and warm. You shiver but shake your head, not willing to give your game up so easily. He chuckles as he pulls away and you turn so you're facing him on your knees. He winks as he strips off his tee shirt. You smile and wiggle out of your panties as he does the same with his boxers and jeans.

When you're both naked, he pulls you until you're straddling his lap. He cups your hips and leans back against the snow white pillows and oak headboard. You smile and wrap your arms around him, rubbing your breasts into his defined chest. He inhales sharply and presses his fingers into your skin, hard enough to bruise.

You shiver and grind your wet heat against his abs and you both groan. He pulls you up until your breasts are level with his face, his arms wrapped like steel bands beneath your ass. You moan his name and card your fingers through his shaggy brown hair as his tongue starts to tease your nipples, tracing around before flicking them. He sucks on them, makes appreciative noises and you squirm, the pleasure sparking through your body, centering in your cunt. His hard cock brushes against you, leaving wet smears and you tug on his head until he pulls away, leaving your breasts damp and shiny with his saliva.

"Gotta fuck you, can't wait," you whisper and he nods, eyes blown wide with lust. He shifts until you are once again seated in his lap, your smaller hand encircling his dick as you guide him inside you. His head is tilted down, lip caught between his teeth as he watches his flesh disappear inside yours. You both moan as you wriggle and shift until he is seated firmly within you, a pulsing warmth.

You brace yourself on his shoulders and start to rock. His lip is still caught between his teeth and you bend forward, lave it with your tongue and he moans and pulls you closer to him, crushing your bodies together as his hips surge up, his cock so deep inside of you. He takes your mouth, tongue opening you wide as you slam back down onto him, the pace frantic and urgent. You feel like you can't get enough of him, of this, will never get enough and you throw your head back, moaning wordlessly as your hips writhe against his.

He sucks and laves kisses into the flushed skin of your chest, just as out of control as you are. His hands guide your hips now, even as his own arch up, both of you needing deeper, harder, faster. You sit up straighter when you feel the rush gathering in your center and rest your forehead against his and pant against his mouth.

"Close... s-so close," you mumble and he nods, hands digging in deeper and hips frantic in the need to come inside of you. He reaches down between your entwined bodies and rubs hard, fast circles around your clit and you shudder, fire and ice racing across your veins as you come, shivering around him. He thrusts you down on his cock then back up twice before pressing your hips down hard into him, erupting deep inside of you with a harsh cry of your name. You whimper as aftershocks race through your body with his orgasm.

He presses a soft kiss to your mouth as you both come down and you smile, sleepy and sated.

"Forgive me?" he asks again. And you nod.


End file.
